Oh What a Tangled Web We Weave
by Browns
Summary: Bella was on the fast track to the perfect life, until everything fell apart one night. Now her life becomes more and more tangled at every turn. Can she find her way out?
1. Siblings

**A/N: PLEASE STOP AND READ VERY IMPORTANT INFORMATION HERE…**

I have decided to pull and repost this story.

Please don't think I have nothing else to write after finishing **Anytime**, it's the furthest thing from the truth. I have about five stories that I started writing, but my primary beta (**Scorp112**) refuses to indulge me in anything else, until I finish this one. I can't really blame her; OWATWWW is very close to both our hearts, as it's partially responsible for our friendship, which has grown over the years.

The main reason for the repost is because of the time since my last update. Some of you who have been with me since the beginning may have already forgotten the story. I know lost others because of posting delays. By doing this, I'm giving everyone an opportunity to become reacquainted with the plot, myself included. We all read so many Edward and Bella stories, and sometimes they start to blend together, especially after such a long time of no updates. Starting over additionally allows me time to finish the story without undue stress on other aspects of my life. My goal is to not have long drawn out gaps between updates. While I can't promise it'll never happen – since my RL is very scary for time management – I will do my best to post every week, or every other week until the story is complete.

There will be no changes to the original outline – that is set in stone and engraved in my mind. However, there will be some change in content. A few years have passed since I first wrote these words, and I may have learned a thing or twenty in that timeframe. I can tell you that just reading through the first chapter, there were things I felt the need to remove, update, reword or add something new altogether just to make the point clearer.

For those of you that just started reading OWATWW, and are now going to have to wait while I repost, I sincerely apologize. This decision was not made lightly, I thought long and hard about this, and even sought council from my **Anytime** readers. This was the best option.

This was my first Twilight fanfic. There is much here that will be out of character. While this is an ExB story, it will take some time for the story to get there. Bella is a very confused young lady and she has a lot of growing up to do, before she can truly be with a love like Edward.

Please hang in there with me and follow Bella's life as a single mother and the tangled road that begins her journey.

**Special thanks to the original beta team Project Team Beta's Lisa and Brandy. Much love to the latest beta team Scorp112 and Kismit1496.**

**If you are sensitive to absolutely anything - then don't read this story - I cover a wild gambit on topics, including abuse – physical, sexual and emotional.**

**SM owns everything Twilight. I own Bella's journey!**

* * *

_"_**_My fingertips are holding onto the cracks in our foundation. I know that I should let go, but I can't…_**_"_

_Foundations - Kate Nash_

**Chapter 1 – Siblings**

I stared out of the car window in complete disbelief at the turn my life had taken.

Emmett was right; I was in no state to drive, I felt numb.

There was an wrapped itself around my shoulders soothing me. I knew it had to be Jasper. There was mumbling, which meant Alice was babbling.

Again.

I loved her to death, but there were times when I really just wished she just keep her damn mouth shut. I knew exactly what she was talking about, and I honestly didn't want to hear it, much less discuss it. It was already playing on repeat in my head.

He had fooled me again.

Who knew how many time James had manipulated me in the past, but this was icing on the cake. This was unforgettable. I was not one to hold onto animosity, but there was no way I could forgive James for this one.

I felt like someone had ripped my heart out; the pain was unbearable. I couldn't cry anymore, because frankly, crying would not change the facts, and I had already wasted enough tears on that man.

_I just have to face it and figure out where I go from here._ _How did I get myself into this situation? How could I let him betray me like this again?_

*****Flashback*****

James and I had been tiptoeing around each other for weeks.

Hell, if I remembered the exact details of our disagreement. I just knew that bitch Victoria was more than involved. The first time I saw them together, he told me they were just friends hanging out. I was with James' sister, so it didn't seem strange for him to go Irina's side of the car instead of mine when I pulled up to his hangout spot. We had spent all night together and there was nothing more to discuss. I also had no reason to question James' friendships, as we both entertained the idea of friends from the opposite sex.

In hindsight, everything was laid out for me. I was just too blind to see it.

I was close to James' sisters, Kate and Irina, so being their house without him being present was a normal thing for us. James came home that evening and had insisted that I remain at the house while he went out to '_hang with my friends_.' Since our argument earlier in the week, things had been strained, but he told me he wanted things to get back to the way they were in the beginning of our relationship. I didn't mind waiting at the house, I would have simply been home reading or on a rare occasion heading off to the reservation to see Jacob instead. If I couldn't be with James, it was nice to be around his sisters.

The girls and I were watching a movie when the phone rang.

"Hey Bella, can you get that? You're closer to the phone anyway," mumbled Kate, without even looking up from the television. "It's probably your lover boy, checking up on you."

"Ha! Whatever, you're just jealous I have a lover boy." I stuck out my tongue at her before giving the phone my full attention, "Wentworth residence, how may I help you?"

"Ah, yes is James home?" asked a female voice I could not place.

"He's not here right now. May I ask who is calling?"

"Um, does he have a number where I can reach him?" This heightened my interest. James had a lot of female friends, more than I was comfortable with, but I knew most of them. So why would a woman that I did not know, call the house asking and ask for his number? If she was a friend, she would have had it already.

"Yes, he has a cell phone number, but I'm certainly not going to give it to someone I don't know."

"Okay, I get it. This is Jane's sister. She was in an accident and I just wanted to let him know," she replied too casually.

_Jane?_

This was not the first time I had heard her name in connection with James. I went to high school with her, and my friend Angela had told me she saw Jane with James a few weeks prior. When I asked him about it, he gave me the usual song and dance about them being _just _friends, and he was giving her a ride, because she didn't drive.

_How does someone that doesn't drive get into a car accident? Oh, maybe she was a passenger._

"Why would he need to know that?"

"Because Jane is his girlfriend, and _I_ think he would want to know."

My heart began to pound rapidly in my chest. My hearing became muffled. All of a sudden I felt extremely hot and the room began to spin, I had to grab a hold of the counter to keep from falling.

_Not again._

"Hello? What the hell? Are you going to give me a number or can you get him the message?" By this time she was beginning to sound angry.

"Well…um...this is the first time I've heard that Jane was his girlfriend. I mean, being that I'm his fiancée, you think it would be important information for _me_ to have." I have no idea how I was able to respond so calmly, considering inside I was being ripped apart.

_Seriously, what else can you say to news like that?_

The girls whipped their heads and began staring at me. Kate was by my side in a flash with her hand out for the phone. I refused to give it to her.

"What? Bitch, I don't know who you are or what kind of games you're playing, but this shit is not funny. Fiancée my ass!" She sounded more upset about the '_fiancée_' revelation, than I was about the '_girlfriend_' comment.

This gave me the jolt I need to respond with the same amount of animosity in my tone.

"You don't know who I am, but you're the one calling _my_ fiancé's house and accusing _me_ of lying? How much of a lie could my response be if I'm answering his _home _phone?" I paused to let the ridiculousness of her statements absorb into her mind before continuing, "Don't worry. I'll be sure to deliver your message. However, I highly doubt that Jane will be seeing or hearing from James tonight. He'll be too busy explaining why a man who is engaged to be married would need a girlfriend."

Kate wouldn't take no for an answer anymore. She grabbed the phone from my hand, while Irina came behind to hold me for support. I didn't realize until she touched me that I was on the verge of collapsing.

"Who the hell is this?" Kate inquired. "Well, _Janine_, you can tell _Jane_ my brother is not here, and don't call this fucking house again. He has a fiancée who can call here, is welcome here, practically lives here and I am pretty sure the bitch knows that already. Their engagement is not a motherfucking secret, unlike Jane's relationship with James."

I could hear yelling coming from the phone.

"Yes, this is his sister! Kate! K-A-T-E! That was his fiancée Bella. Do you want me to spell that one, too? Okay good, just making sure you got it all correct to relay back to your whore of a sister. Do you need me to repeat any of it for you? No? Then get the hell off my phone!" With that she slammed the phone down, muttering obscenities under her breath.

"Bella, are you okay?" Irina asked.

I couldn't respond. All I saw was red. The words kept playing over and over in my head.

'_Jane is his girlfriend_.'

I felt physically ill. I didn't even remember getting back to the couch. Yet, there I was, Irina on one side and Kate on the other, threatening to beat the shit out of someone. Who? I was not sure. Her brother, the girl on the phone, or _Jane_; it didn't matter which one. She was out for blood.

I bolted from the couch and grabbed my cell phone from the counter. I dialed James' number; he was number two on my speed dial, behind Emmett. It went straight to voicemail. I left a message telling him to call me as soon as possible. I grabbed my car keys and was about to head for the door when I felt sturdy hands on my shoulders.

I turned and looked into John Wentworth's sad eyes. The look on his face told me had heard everything.

"You're not going anywhere like this, Bella. The Chief would have my neck if I let you kill yourself."

I relaxed and he released me.

"But I need to talk to James. This…this can't be true. I mean, James loves me. He wouldn't do this to me. Right?"

"Bella I have no idea what my son is capable of anymore. He's…he's changed. He's not the sweet boy I used to know." His voice matched muted expression of his eyes; I could imagine his heart was breaking just like mine, but not for the same reason.

If his own father didn't know who he was anymore, then how did I stand a chance?

"I agree that you need to speak with him, but that conversation will take place here or at your house. Not out in public; we live in a very small town, Bella. It would be best if you spoke with him here. I may not like my son's behavior, but I still love him. I wouldn't want Charlie to use him for hunting practice, at least not before you got your answers," he said with a wink. His attempt at joking actually got me to smile.

John was a very loving man. He had accepted me into their family from day one. He became like a second father to me and treated me like one of his own.

I agreed to stay, for his sake. I knew he was worried about me not being safe on the road. However, I decided I would keep calling James until I got him on the phone. It was desperate, but in that moment, desperation was all I felt, along with intense panic.

John suggested using the house phone, which made perfect sense to me. Given what had just occurred he could have just be ignoring my phone calls. Sure enough someone answered the phone on my first try.

"Hello?"

"Paul, why the hell are you answering James' phone? Where is he?"

"I … ah. He's not here right now, Bella."

"What do you mean he is not _here_? Where is here and why aren't you with him? You left together."

"He should be right back. He just ran down the street real quick to grab a pack of cigarettes."

"Bullshit! Paul, I'm not in the mood for this crap right now. Tell me where the fuck is James."

"Bella, I'm telling you the truth. I have no reason to lie to you."

I could feel my blood boiling. I knew my face was overly flush, it felt like I was on fire.

"That's funny coming from you. You have no reason to lie? Want to know how I know you're lying? It's not just because your lips are moving in defense of James, which it seems to do a lot lately. It's because I gave him two fucking packs of cigarettes when he got to the house today as a peace offering. Now, cut the shit and tell me where that asshole went. So help me, Paul, if you lie to me again, I will let my brother kick your ass. In fact, I'll make sure both he and Jake have some fun at your expense. You know they don't need an excuse. Where is he?" I screamed into the phone.

I had pretty much expected the girls to have grabbed the phone from me, but they didn't. Irina was in love with Paul, unbeknownst to him, and to hear me going off on him like that must have hard in her.

I wasn't too concerned though, they knew I only cursed when I was really pissed and on the edge. Interrupting me at this point would have meant physical damage to something or someone. While the girls loved their brother and Irina cared for Paul, neither one wanted to cross me.

"Shit! You didn't hear this from me, Bella, but he's...he's with Victoria."

"Victoria? He didn't mention going to see her when he left here. What happened to hanging out with the guys?"

There was silence on the line. "Answer me, Paul."

"The shit is about to hit the fan isn't it?" he asked.

He sounded so defeated, as if he had been fighting a battle that he knew he could no longer win. I could tell that he had more to add, but it was up to me to drag it out of him. He wouldn't lie for James anymore. Paul was a good guy, I didn't like putting him in the middle, but he was already there.

I relaxed my shoulders. Paul was just as much my friend as he was James'. If there was something going on he wouldn't tell me because of the "_guy code_." Though tonight he sounded like he was finally done keeping James' secrets. I would lay it all on the line for him. If James was truly cheating on me, it would hurt him to have to sit back and watch. Paul was close to my brother, who he idolized, and my family, who treated him as if he was one of our own.

"The shit already hit the fan, Paul. I just got a call from Jane's sister who proceeded to tell me that the man I plan to marry is her sister's boyfriend." I stated in the calmest voice I could find.

"What? Fucking Jane, too?"

"What do you mean by 'too,' Paul?" There was no longer a point in beating around the bush. Either he would tell me or he wouldn't. Either way the truth had to come out tonight. If I didn't get my answers from him, then I would get them from James.

"Ah…Bells. You know what I mean. You're a very smart woman. Don't make me have to say this. I don't want to break your heart worse than it already is right now."

He was right.

"It's ok, Paul. I knew the answer the minute you told me where he was. I…I need you to do something for me. You're my friend, too and you owe me this."

He gave a quiet okay.

"Don't tell him anything. We never spoke and under no circumstances should you give him the phone until you're almost here. Whoever called tonight was hell bent on getting his cell phone number. This ends tonight, and he will not talk his way out of this one. I want my fucking life back. I can't live like this anymore."

There was a loud sigh, and I knew he was weighing his options. Either betray his friend, or sit back and watch the sister of one of his best friends continue to be humiliated and heartbroken.

"Alright, Bells, we'll do this your way. It's just too much, he's gone too far. You don't deserve this." With that I hung up the phone, raced for the bathroom, and released my dinner.

I sat on the couch with my knees to my chest. Now that the anger was gone, I was feeling weak again...displaced. Considering their brother was responsible for my physical and emotional state, Kate and Irina were very attentive and compassionate. I wouldn't have expected anything less. We had all become very close, like sisters. It started out with preparation for my impending marriage to James, but at some point it became real.

Irina was the mediator of the family. She never took sides when there was a disagreement. As the youngest member of the family, she felt it was her job to hold everyone together. She also worshipped the ground her brother walked on and he could do no wrong.

Kate on the other hand, was ruthless. If there was ever a friend to have in your life, it was Kate Wentworth. She was loyal to the bone. However, she didn't fear telling you when you were wrong. Nor did she have a tendency to sugar coat things to make you feel better. Her favorite saying was '_What's wrong is wrong and what's right is right_.'

We continued to watch the movie, but the three of us were too involved in watching the hours tick by on the clock to pay attention. My mind was a jumble. I kept trying to find reasons why all the information which had just been passed onto me was incorrect. There was no way that James would cheat on me with not just one, but two women. There was not a day that went by when he didn't tell me he loved me. He had given me no reason to question his feelings. However, I could not ignore the doubt that would creep up about his infidelity. To make matters worse, I could only imagine what he was doing with Victoria.

I thought of all the other times he'd disappeared to go spend time with the guys and came home late. The time he crawled into his bed late, and I had the overwhelming feeling to be close to him, so I reached into his pants to pleasure him, but he pushed me away saying '_it's dirty_.' I never second guessed that because he was a man, and sometimes they didn't bath everyday. My nasty brother sure as hell didn't bath every day.

I didn't suspect anything was wrong that night, until now.

James had always been a ladies' man. I knew that the day I decided to get involved with him. He had that bad boy thing going for him. He was extremely charming and didn't take no for an answer. His charismatic ways resulted in him being able to have any woman he wanted. That was part of the reason we started dating. I was the girl he did not stand a chance with because I had no interest in dating anyone. James was relentless in his pursuit, and he pulled out all the stops.

He would show up at my job, on my lunch breaks, at school in between classes, and at my house when my parents weren't home. He did not stop, until I agreed to go out on a date with him. In fact, it was my best friend Rosalie that finally sat me down and suggested I give him a break. Rose was dating James' friend Royce. While Royce was not my most favorite person in the world, Rose had been a part of my life since Junior High. She was a loyal friend, kind of like a big sister to me and she had no reason to steer me wrong. So in my sophomore year of college, I decided maybe I should go out on one date with James, just as an experiment.

The experiment went great. James was the perfect gentlemen; we went out on a couple more dates, ending with James requesting that we dated exclusively. A year after we started dating right down to the day, James proposed and I said yes. Kate was there, at her own request, as she had assisted James in choosing my ring. Both our families were overjoyed, except for Emmett. It wasn't that my brother disliked James as a person; he just felt James was not right for his little sister. He also didn't hide his feelings from anyone; including James.

My brother Emmett could be described a "_simple guy_" as he liked to put it. He liked fast cars and gorgeous women. He spent more time on the stereo system in his car than anything else; including studying and considering he was pre-med that was saying something. Calling him a "player" would have been an understatement. The women in Emmett's life knew exactly who he was and what he had to offer. No one could complain that he was inattentive or uncaring. He was one of the most relaxed people in our circle. Emmett's girlfriends - yes, girlfriends with a capital S - knew more than to expect a commitment from him. They were all important to him and he treated them all with respect when they were together. They all knew about each other, and I don't know how he made it work, he just did.

I didn't believe being involved with more than one woman was showing them respect, but my brother was a hard person to reach on the topic. We basically agreed to disagree, as constantly arguing with my Emmett was not high on my priority list.

Emmett never told me why he didn't feel James was not right for me. I tried to show him James was a good guy to no avail. The conversations of my defending James always ended with Emmett saying '_You will find out when you need to._' That was Emmett. When it came to me learning a life lesson, he remained cryptic until I learned it. While he protected me when it pleased him, he did not shelter me from the harsh realities of life.

I remember when we were kids there was a lamp in our living room that Charlie begged Renee to throw out. There were a couple exposed wires on the cord, which meant it really should have been thrown in the garbage years before. Renee refused saying she had had the lamp since her teenage years and would not part with it. One day, I was playing with the lamp just as I was about to touch cord Emmett grabbed my hand and pulled it away. He told me it would shock me, but I didn't believe him. So he encouraged me to touch it, needless to say it shocked me. After making sure I was okay, he simply stated '_I told you so_' and went on his merry way.

That was a life lesson learned, Emmet style.

I heard a car pulling up to the house, and I knew immediately it was James. I looked at the clock and realized it was close to one o'clock in the morning. It had been more than three hours since I had spoken to Paul.

The car doors slammed.

Kate stared at me as if she was trying to read my mind through the expression on my face. I knew there was no way she could read it.

There was no expression to analyze.

My body felt numb, as if I had been anesthetized.

I wondered if he would enter the house through the front door or his rear entrance.

My first instinct was to meet him in the driveway. However, I decided against it. I wanted witnesses to his lies. Irina had already gone to bed and so had Mr. and Mrs. Wentworth, or at least that was what they stated. Both parents were now aware of the incident from earlier, since Kate refused to shut up once her mother came home from work.

Whether they decided to sleep or remain awake for the confrontation was not my concern. It was my intent to get my answers once and for all.

I sat silently as a key was pushed into the front door. James coming through the front entrance meant Paul had kept his mouth shut. If James was trying to avoid me he would have entered through the back. On occasion, I would fall asleep in James' bed, but I never spent the night. I would go home very late in the morning, but I never spent the night. He often asked me to stay, but I refused. In reality, James valued his privacy. I figured he could enjoy it some more until we were officially married.

The front door opened and James strolled in with Paul behind him.

"Hey, babe. You're still awake?" He came over and kissed me on the lips before hugging me, while I tried my best not to vomit in his face.

_Where have those lips been tonight?_

"Yes, I was worried about you. I called you and Paul answered the phone and said you went to buy cigarettes, but I was a little confused cause I gave you two packs earlier."

"Oh, I went to buy some food. I was starving and Garret didn't have any food. You know I didn't eat dinner before I left."

His lies were so smooth, it was no wonder I had rarely ever suspected his actions to be other than what he said.

"Oh yeah, that explains it. So why didn't you call me when you got back?"

"Paul didn't tell me you called and when I took the phone from him, I saw that the battery was dead again. I think we should look into getting new cell phones, babe. The battery on that one dies too much." I knew Paul wouldn't have told James that he had spoken to me because he agreed not to, but he would have at least told him I called. I looked at Paul for confirmation. He simply shook his head, indicating that was lie number two since James had stepped through the door.

"Hmm, I think that's what the car charger is for, James. I've been having some issues with mine, too, so I guess I should look into new phones." It was taking everything in me to stay calm and not attack him with all I knew. Rose would say I was channeling Emmett. No one could stay calm in a stressful situation like my brother. He was the master of Zen.

"Honey, I have a question to a—"

"Fuck this shit! If you're going to play nice, then I'll ask the damn questions." Kate interrupted before I had a chance to finish. "Who the fuck is Jane? And why would someone feel the need to call here looking for you when she got in an accident; like you're her goddamn emergency contact?"

James was shocked. Actually, panicked would be a more accurate word. He looked from me to Paul and back to his sister. "I don't know what you're talking about. I know Jane, but we're not close like that. I wouldn't even call her a friend. She hangs out at Garrett's sometimes. I think she is dating one of Garrett's cousins."

_Lie number three, wow he is on a roll tonight._ _I guess he forgot he told me she was 'just' his friend a few weeks ago._

"So why did someone tell YOUR fiancée that Jane was your girlfriend when she answered the phone?" Even I was shocked by the way she spoke to him, and it was in my defense. While I felt this was my relationship and I should be handling the interrogation, I was also happy she had taken over. I was a bundle of nerves and the last thing I wanted to do was show him that. With my heart pounding so hard in my chest that I was having a hard time concentrating, I would surely have asked the wrong questions in my attempt to be calm and forget all the important things.

"Why did Bella answer the phone? This isn't her house."

_Here we go, onto the deflection. _

He glared at me and asked again. "Why are you answering the phone, Bella? You never do that, and you don't live here."

"Oh, I don't live here now? Just this morning you texted me asking and I quote '_When are you coming home as in our home?_' end quote."

His words only suited his purpose.

"Answer the fucking question, James. Bella answering the phone has nothing to do with it. I told her to answer the damn phone and she practically lives here because of you, so she can answer _Mom and Dad's_ phone if she chooses," Kate said bringing the attention back to him.

"I don't know what Janine is talking about. Jane's just my friend."

"I thought you just said you _wouldn't_ consider her a friend. And how do you know Jane's sister's name? I never said it, and neither did Kate. In fact, we didn't say it was her sister that called," I said as calm as my sweaty palms would allow.

Kate seemed to know how to handle his attempts at deflection, and with our tag team questioning, he was starting to trip himself up with all of his lies. The three hour wait had caused me much anxiety, but in that time my anger had subsided and the rational part of my brain had taken over. I didn't want to be angry when I confronted James because I knew in my anger, it could become physical and that was just a disaster waiting to happen.

James looked like a deer caught in headlights. He turned to Paul as if he was looking for help; there was none to be found. Paul was glaring at him. I knew he was pissed at James for trying to cover his ass by using Paul as a scapegoat.

"Look, I'm tired. I'm going to bed. We can talk about this in the morning. You coming or what? If you are I don't want to talk about this. I mean it."

He looked at me as if he actually expected me to cower and forget all that had transpired.

I was flabbergasted.

Here he was caught almost red handed cheating with another girl and he had the nerve to play it off like I was the bad guy.

I could feel both Paul's and Kate's eyes boring holes into me. If I backed down now and let James get away with this, they would lose respect for me.

I would lose respect for me.

I could also kiss any chance of them ever standing up for me against James again goodbye. While this was the first time the truth had smacked me in the face so blatantly, I suspected there had been many signs before and I was not the only one that saw them.

I had to send him a message. I was through with his crap!

Even though my heart was breaking at the thought, I had to finish this tonight.

My engagement was going to end tonight, and tomorrow, I would be single and alone again.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? What the fuck do I look like to you? You seriously expect me to let this go and sleep with you tonight. I am not your whore, toy, or plaything. I'm a fucking human being with feelings."

I began to remove the ring, _his ring_, from my finger.

"Here, take your fucking ring. It's over!" I screamed, turned and headed for the front door. I had to get the hell out of there before I started crying. He would not get the satisfaction of seeing my tears.

"Bella!" _Oh shit! _Mrs. Wentworth stood at the top of the hallway_._

"I set up the guest room for you. John and I don't want you driving home in this state. You can leave in the morning if you are up to it. If not, call Emmett to come and get you. One of his friends can drive your car home. Come now, dear."

_What's with this family and preventing me from driving tonight? I swear they're worse than Charlie. _

She put her arm around my shoulder, stopping only to glare at her son in disgust, before guiding me towards to guest room.

I stopped for one last statement, which needed to be heard more than I needed to say it.

"Oh, James. I hope you enjoyed your night with Victoria. Was it worth it?" I didn't wait to hear his response. I entered the guest room and locked the door.

I heard some arguing for a few more minutes and then the house was quiet.

The only sound was my soul ripping sobs into the guest room pillow.

I didn't sleep that night. I cried and dozed. Every time I fell asleep, I would startle myself and wake up to the lonely horror that was now my life.

I woke up from one of my naps early in the morning to hear Mr. Wentworth telling James to get out of the house before I got out of bed. He didn't want me to have to deal with the man that broke my heart in the light of day. I didn't stay to hear the end of the argument, I went to bathroom adjoining the guest room to wash James' scent from me.

When I was done, I dressed and walked straight through the front door. I heard someone call after me as I got into my car and sped away in the rain.

I didn't need to look back to know it was James.

*****End Flashback*****

James had called me earlier today when I was visiting Jake in La Push.

He had just gotten into an argument with Rosalie over Victoria.

He needed to tell me about the argument. He felt it necessary to '_get to_' me, before someone else did.

Someone else meaning Rosalie.

He didn't want me upset by anyone in my state. At two months pregnant, he wanted me to know he was going to be a father of two. The problem is…I wasn't having twins.

Rose had discovered that Victoria was pregnant as well.

_How did I get myself into this?_ I broke off our engagement almost two years ago with no plans to look back.

**"_He broke my heart and now it's raining just to rub it in..._"**

_Lesson Learned - Alicia Keys_

* * *

**A/N: ** So...there it is...thoughts? Do you remember the first time your heart was really broken? Please review...your words and thoughts are motivation to finish the story.

On another note, if you haven't read Anytime, give it a try. A review of the two last chapters gets you parts 1 & 2 of the outtake, which I have no plans to post. A chapter 25 gets you part 1 and chapter 26 gets you part 2.

Update of chapter two soon...very soon.


	2. Road Trip

**A/N:** **Just a quick note to quell any confusion that may arise with this story and chapter.**

There will be a series of flashbacks before the entire story catches up to the present. Bella's pregnancy occurs two years after her break-up with James. The flashbacks will help you to understand how that happened. The flashbacks are used to introduce key characters and settings for the future of the story.

There is a lot that happens during those two years and it's pivotal to Bella's mindset at the time of her involvement with James leading up to her pregnancy. Her relationships with others also evolve during this time period. You'll see slight changes in her personality and behavior, which shapes the person you will eventually see as present day Bella.

Much respect to the original beta, and love to the latest **Scorp112 and Kismit1496**

**That being said:**

**I do not own anything "Twilight" that all belongs to SM. I do however, own this wonderful roller-coaster ride. Hold on tight!**

* * *

"_**The worst is over now and we can breathe again..."**_

_Broken - Seether feat. Amy Lee_

**Chapter 2 – The Road Trip**

I sat in the den staring out the window, but I wasn't actually looking at anything in particular. I wished it was the ocean.

The beach was my happy place.

Alice and Rosalie were on either side of me, not too close to smother me, but close enough to offer comfort. My brother was sitting on the floor at my feet, while Jasper was on the other side of the room, staring off into space. They all looked so desolate. It was as if my pain was now their own; my experiences, were their experiences. I wondered if they were thinking the same thing I was...my life was ruined.

I didn't think having a baby was the end of my life. Actually, I was looking forward to that part. I always loved children. However, having a baby with James would make my life very difficult.

I had left James because of his infidelity, manipulation and lies many years ago. I should not have been surprised that he had gotten someone else pregnant just a couple months after me. What I should have been surprised about, was the fact that it is just happening now.

The question of the week was: _What was I going to do about it now?_

What could I do?

I was having this baby, James' baby. That in itself was enough stress for me to deal with added to the fact, I still hadn't told Charlie and I had no desire to do so anytime soon.

Deep down, I wished my mother or brother would do it for me, but I knew that was out of the question.

Emmett was the first to find out about my pregnancy. He was not just my brother, but one of my closest friends, if not my best friend. There was no way I could keep it from him. He knew me better than I knew myself. I also knew I had to tell Renee before she started making inappropriate comments in front of Charlie. He would have figured it out even before she did. My parents were both wrapped up into their own little world sometimes, but they still paid attention to their adult children.

Renee always noticed everything when it came to me, and Charlie was in tuned to his wife. So if she noticed something, it would not be too long before he started snooping for the dirt. Keep in mind, this man was a cop and he did not obtain his current job title as "Chief of Police" by accident. With the fear of Charlie finding out, I convinced Emmett to help me explain things to Mom.

She wasn't happy, but she said she would support me in every way. However, we agreed that I would have to tell Charlie and I would have to do it before my pregnancy became noticeable.

We lived in a small town. The last thing Charlie needed was to hear his only daughter was pregnant from Mrs. Stanley or one of the other busy bodies in Forks. While it was bad having a deadline for the dreaded conversation, Renee didn't realize she had actually bought me some time.

It was springtime when all of this mess happened, and after a few months of being cooped up in the house all winter, gaining a few extra pounds was expected. I wore lose fitting clothes which covered every inch of me. Therefore, the early changes due to my pregnancy were barely noticeable. The declared deadline gave me two maybe three more months to tell Charlie. All I had to do was avoid him as much as possible, which wouldn't be too hard.

Charlie was out of the house by six-thirty, maybe seven, most days and didn't return until six at night.

I, on the other hand, took mostly evening classes which started at five-thirty. By the time I returned home, Charlie was tired and in bed in preparation for the next day.

Weekends were rough, but not that difficult either. Em and I had our own area in the house. As a gift to us for deciding to stay close to home for college, our parents had remodeled the downstairs level of our colonial home. They didn't want both of their children going off to the East Coast to attend college. By the way, the East Coast was my first choice. Some of the best business schools were in the east and the internship possibilities would have been outstanding. However, who could pass up an opportunity of free room and board for a few more years? The offer had basically given Emmett and I our own house, minus a kitchen. I did all the cooking for the family anyway, so sharing a kitchen was not a problem.

Before the remodeling, the lower level of the house had two rooms, a full bathroom and the garage. One of the rooms was actually a second master bedroom, which Renee had used as an office. The other room was used as a gym.

They converted the garage, modeling it after the other bedroom. Now we had two master suites, the den and a half bath. The den was our refuge from all things Forks. Alice had been itching to get her grubby little decorator hands on it. We argued daily on the subject. To house our vehicles, they built a separate garage. Before, only two cars had been shielded from the Washington rain. This was an insult to the fine pieces of machinery that Emmett and I drove.

"Hey, Emmett. I think I need to get a new car." My brother looked at me first then to our friends, finally returning his eye to mine.

"What? Why? Bella, why are you thinking about cars right now?"

"Yeah, Bella, you should be resting. You've had a very emotional day. Maybe, you should be thinking about getting away." Leave it to the group shrink to think of my mental well-being.

"Look, Dr. Whitlock, I _don't_ need a vacation. I need a new car."

He smiled, "Bella, I'm not done with school yet." _Why the hell is he smiling?_

"Then stop fucking analyzing me." The smile faded from his face. I noticed then that there was sadness in his eyes.

_Just great, Bella! Look, what you did. This is Jasper. Remember, he's one of the good guys._

"Sorry, Jazz. It's just…Yin and Yang no longer applies here." James and I had purchased twin cars the summer after we got engaged. Infiniti G37 Coupe Sport 6MTs, his was white and mine was black. Rose had tried to talk James into getting the silver one. James told her we were '_Yin and Yang_' one could not do without the other.

After the break-up, it didn't much matter. However, _now_ it was time to get rid of that shit. I would have enough to remind me of James. Not to mention, a two-door car would be complicated with a baby. Therefore, a sedan was much more suitable.

The realization was clear on all of their faces, except for Alice's. She had joined our little group after the majority of my time with James. She joined because of me, but I knew she stayed because of Jasper. I wonder what our lives would have been like if Jasper had never met Alice. Things were very different before she joined our group, but she was now an integral part of it...I couldn't see it going back to just the four of us.

Jasper's suggestion reminded me of the last vacation the four of us had taken together.

* * *

*****Flashback*****

"Bella, I really think it's a good time to go visit Nana and Pops."

"Emmett, I am not going to run out of town simply because I broke off my engagement. Plus, aren't you too damn old to refer to our grandparents that way?"

My brother was relentless. He had been on my case for the past two months. He gave me exactly one month to grieve for my break-up with James. Every day after that was about doing something or going somewhere out of town. I knew he was trying to protect me and get me out of my funky mood. He didn't want me to have to face James everyday with Victoria in tow.

Emmett had deemed James unworthy of me, and therefore undeserving of my grief.

Since our break-up, James had become very open with the relationship that he started while we were together. His family was very disappointed with him. Kate told me his mother and father had threatened to throw him out of their home a number of times over the last month. James apparently blamed me for that since his parent's disapproval of his lifestyle coincided with our separation.

The reality was that I was no longer there to speak to Mr. and Mrs. Wentworth on his behalf. I was always the buffer with his parents. They cared for me deeply and knew I would keep James out of trouble. As a result of this, they were not happy with the manner in which their son treated me.

While I was sorry for the current state of the Wentworth household, it was no longer my job to play mediator for James and his parents. He has Irina for that type of duty.

Emmett was worried that seeing James with Victoria would hurt me. Well, more than I was already hurting. He was also concerned that I would go back to James to try and fix his problems with the family.

His worry was needless. It wasn't my place anymore to fix James or hold his family together.

"Look, Jasper needs to head down south to look at schools. He was thinking of transferring. We could all drive down there together and stay with Nana and Pops. Well, after Jazz checks out his new escape pod. Come on, Bells! How can you pass up a road trip? We've never done anything like this. Live a little, will yah, baby sister?"

Our grandparents had retired to Clearwater, Florida, choosing not to live in a retirement community. Gram, as I preferred to call her, said she was '_too young to go wither away somewhere_.'

This was even after Renee had taken them to tour several _Active Senior Living Communities_. To guilt trip her into backing off, Gram had accused her of only being around for Charlie's inheritance. Renee cried for days that her mother-in-law thought she was a '_Gold Diggin' Trollop_. ' Of course Gram hadn't called her a gold digger or a trollop. Nor did she mean the thing about the inheritance. She winked at me shortly after making the statement. I knew my grandmother loved and admired my mother, but Renee was a pest when she got an idea into her head. The accusation brought up old wounds just like Gram intended, and Renee left them alone.

They decided to build a house - more like a mini mansion - so we could all vacation with them whenever we wanted. It was a gorgeous seven-bedroom beach house. Each room had its own bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub and marble tile. The living room was to be used as the base for my grandmothers Sunday tea parties. Charlie had to remind her she was not from England instead of the "_good old U.S. of A_." Gram just ignored Charlie and continued on with her indulgence.

My grandfather had his entertainment room, which was also Charlie and Emmett's haven. That room consisted of a 65" LED Smart TV, a BOSE Lifestyle Home Entertainment System and every gaming system known to man.

I had no idea why there was a study—as neither of them spent any time in it – but they had collected many books throughout their lives. My grandmother justified that the books needed a home of their own and the entertainment room was just too loud for them to rest. I secretly knew that room was built for their only granddaughter.

Renee's favorite part of the house was the patio and the porch, or as Gram called it, the veranda. The veranda overlooked over some of the loveliest houses I had ever seen, while the patio had a view of the ocean.

The entire place was a dream beach house.

My grandparents were not affluent per se, but my grandfather had saved and invested sufficiently. His hope of using his nest egg to have a nice life after retirement was surpassed. By the time they retired, his investment had grown ten times more than what he had expected due my grandmother's brother being a financial genius.

After the house was built, and they put aside tuition money for all of their grandchildren of which there were four, and there was still enough left over to continue living their newly-found lifestyle.

As an added bonus, there was an inheritance for their two sons, which had already been disbursed. My two cousins, Emmett and I were to receive a lump sum payments at age twenty-five in addition to the tuition money which we received once we gradated high school.

"So, Emmett, who else will be going on this trip? My car is not built for a road trip of more than two travelers. Hell, it is not built for a long road trip period. Your damn truck is too uncomfortable to ride in for so long. Please tell me, how we are going to make this work?"

"Do not knock the H3. It is a fine piece of machinery. Better than that damn Japanese shit you drive. Anyway, I'm not putting all those miles on my Hummer and the gas would kill us. Rose said she would come and as for the rest of it. I didn't think that far ahead. We can figure out the transport easily with the Hales going."

"Okay, what about work? We both have jobs, Emmett. How long were you planning on staying?"

"Bells, stop it!"

He grabbed both my shoulder before continuing, "I am not going to sit by and watch you wallow over James and his bullshit. We are leaving and if you refuse, I will find a way to make sure you come, even if I have to set Charlie on your case."

"Oh please, Emmett! Aren't you a little too old to go running to Daddy when you don't get your way."

"Aren't you a little too smart to let your asshole ex-fiancé fuck with your head? Seriously, Bella, don't you see this is exactly what James wants? He wants you in the house stressing over him. He wants you moping around town looking like shit. He wants you to be so depressed that you will take his worthless ass back. I'm not going to sit around and watch you do this to yourself."

I wriggled out of his grasp and took a step back.

"Are you finished?" I seethed. I hated when he played big brother. For the most part it was usually me telling Emmett what to do.

"No! Your fucking suitcase is in the hallway, go start packing. You will need enough clothes for about a month and we leave in two days. So help me, Bella, if you don't make this easy, I will tell Charlie everything. You know if I do, James will have more to worry about than a few speeding tickets." I wasn't sure exactly what he would tell Charlie, Emmett had a lot of information that he kept to himself. He wasn't one to get involved in other people's affairs, but he was very observant. So when my brother made a threat, it was more like a promise. I didn't quite care what he did to James. However, I knew whatever took place would affect his family and I did not want that to happen. They would have enough on their plate if James brought crazy ass Victoria into their home.

"Okay, Emmett, I give up. Off to Clearwater we go. I call dibs on my favorite room. Exactly where does Jasper want to transfer to this time?"

"New Orleans."

"Are you serious? Why would Jazz want to go there?"

"Think hard, Bella." He gave me a pointed look, like I really should understand with no further explanation. The only thing I knew was that Jazz had taken transferring schools as a new hobby or profession. He'd been back and forth between the West and East Coasts so many times in the past two years that he started flying for free. I didn't know how any of his college credits could possibly transfer. Emmett said he was running from something and every time he came home, he would tease Jasper about coming back for more punishment.

I wondered if it had anything to do with his school switching before college.

Mr. and Mrs. Hale had decided it was best to send Jasper to a private school after going to Forks Middle School. The thought of Emmett and Jasper together in the same school, for four years, had scared both Charlie and Jason Hale.

It wasn't that they got into a lot of trouble. Okay, yes, it was that they got into a lot of trouble, but it wasn't serious stuff.

It was just annoying stupid actions that had Charlie and Mr. Hale spending at least three days out of the month in the principal's office.

Actions like gluing a teacher to a chair, or shoving any boy that looked at me or Rosalie into a locker for the day. Not to mention, grabbing the lunch lady's hairnet to see if she would run after them.

See?

Stupid stuff.

Eventually, our fathers figured the best way to curtail their activities was to split the up for a while. Well, at least at school.

Jasper still spent his time out of school with us, so he and Emmett graduated to more annoying pranks.

After two and a half years of harassment, Renee and Martha Hale convinced their husbands that their boys needed to be back in the same schools. So for their senior year, the boys were back to torturing freshmen.

They grew out of it by second semester and our mothers could not have been happier.

After high school, Jasper decided to head east for college. He had spent so much time away from us that he was convinced he would be fine without us. It broke my heart to lose one of my closest friends. Still, I knew he had to go. He attended NYU only to return two years later claiming that he was homesick. The next fall, he started at Western Washington University (WWU) with the rest of us.

That was my sophomore year of higher learning and it was the first time we'd been together since Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie had also graduated high school. Jasper seemed really withdrawn, though. I thought it was because he was used to NYU and being back on the West Coast was just not alluring to him anymore. Or maybe he just missed his girlfriend.

The following spring, he moved back to New York with very little explanation.

That summer break, I was so wrapped up in James; I didn't spend a lot of time with Jasper. I really tried, but James was jealous of our friendship. He would accuse me of cheating on him and sleeping with Jasper. I knew that too much time with Jasper was a disaster waiting to happen, so I limited our face-to-face interactions.

Then there was the time I tried to compromise for all of us to hang out together, but neither James nor Jasper would go for it.

Rosalie had the same issue with Royce, even though he had a reason to be jealous. Emmett and Rose had always had a strange relationship, and almost everyone noticed. So that summer, we barely spent any time together as a group.

"Emmett, you can't blame _me_…because Jasper wants to leave...if he wants to spend his college life touring the entire United States, it isn't my fault, nor is it my problem."

"Do you hear yourself, Bella? Jazz is one of your best friends. Everything he does is your concern. As everything you do is our concern, whether we like and agree with it or not."

I didn't like arguing with anyone and I especially detested arguing with Emmett.

"You're so fucking clueless sometimes, Bella."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing...never mind. Are you going to pack or would you like me to have Renee do it? Or I could call Rose over here. She would love to pick out your clothes." He was back to pushing me and I really did not want to deal with his crap anymore.

"Do whatever you want, Emmett. I'm going to see Jacob. It's been a while since I've visited with Billy."

I didn't wait to hear his protests; I ran out the door and jumped into my car. I saw him at the front door as I sped off. Driving my baby always made me feel better. I really just wanted to be alone with my thoughts and Emmett had been making that extremely difficult.

In the car, I was free.

When I got to First Beach, I saw Jake sitting at our spot. I knew Emmett must have been on the phone the second I drove off. He had obviously told Jake to find me. I walked over and looked down at him.

"So you're on Bella duty tonight?"

"Yeah, looks that way."

He reached up and pulled me to the sand.

"How are you? You don't look too hot." I was getting tired of people telling me I looked like crap.

_How was I supposed to look three months after breaking off my engagement? Why was I supposed to be on everyone else's timeline? Shit, I had been planning to spend my life with him._

He saw the look on my face and must have decided I needed comforting more than chastising.

He pulled me to his chest and just held me. I felt the need to cry.

All the times I remembered crying, it had always been with Jacob, my childhood friend, or Emmett. I was comfortable and able to be the real me around them. So this time was no different and I just let the tears flow.

I cried so hard my body hurt.

I cried for the family I was losing. I cried for my changing friendship with Kate and Irina. I cried for letting James get close to me. I cried for saying yes to his proposal because I thought I couldn't do better. I cried for not seeing the truth sooner. I cried for not listening to my brother. I cried for all the time I wasted being with James. I cried for those I had hurt as a result of being with James. Finally, I cried just for me and then, I stopped.

I thought for sure Jake would have run for the hills this time. Somehow though, while I bawled for what seemed like hours, he just held me. He kept repeating that I should just let go, let it all out and that I would feel better afterwards. I was glad Jake had been waiting for me, even if my annoying brother had sent him. Had he not been on the beach, I would have just sat there by myself, still wallowing in misery.

He finally broke the silence after I stopped crying. "Have you spoken to Jasper since he got back?"

"No, we've kind of been avoiding each other." I didn't know why I didn't want to see Jasper. Maybe because I knew that I would have to discuss the whole break-up scene all over again. I wasn't sure what his reasons were for avoiding me.

"Why, Bella? Why are you avoiding him? You need to talk." There were many things that Jacob and I shared. He knew more about my feelings than any of my other friends.

"I just can't right now, Jake. The last thing I need is to drag Jasper down with me. Besides, I heard he's not going back to New York which may mean he has his own break-up to deal with. He doesn't need my emotional baggage right now."

"Alright, but talk to him soon. Okay?" I nodded.

We were silent again for a long time.

"So…Florida, huh? I thought you were going to hang with me all summer."

"That was my plan. Then Emmett threatened me. Think about it though, comparison-wise. I mean, a beach in La Push is not a beach in Clearwater, Florida. Anyway, I think we are going to make a few stops, which should make it interesting, don't you think? I'll take lots of photographs for you."

"I'm just messing with you, Bells. I think it's a good idea; you need to get away."

I closed my eyes and listened to the ocean. I loved that sound. I must have drifted off to sleep because the next thing I knew, I was startled by a piercing shrill followed by Jake mumbling something about assholes on his beach.

"Bells, it's time to go." I got up and looked around, rubbing my eyes in the process. I realized all too quickly why Jake wanted to leave and what had caused that dreadful sound.

James was standing near the water with Victoria over his shoulder. He began to slide her down the front of his body until her feet hit the ground. Then he placed his hand behind her neck and pulled her to him, kissing her forcefully. I wanted throw up, but first I needed to get away.

And fast.

I made the decision to ask Emmett if we could leave earlier. I wanted to be as far away from Forks as possible by tomorrow evening. I grabbed my keys and soon we were on our way to the car.

"Bella!" I walked as fast as I could without running.

"Bella!" I walked even faster.

"I know you hear me, wait up!" I could not believe he was actually trying to talk to me.

I felt an icy hand on my shoulder and I turned to face him. I had no idea what I looked like, but I didn't care.

"Hey, I've been calling. You never return my calls." I just stared at him.

Was this really happening? Did he think we just had an argument that lasted two months? I looked to the direction of where Victoria stood with her arms folded over her chest. She was obviously not happy about his little stalker act. He followed my gaze and immediately whipped his head back around, "It's not what it looks like, Bella. We're just friends."

"Yeah, I usually suck face with my friends, too. Don't we, Bella?" I looked at Jake pleading with him to get me out of there.

"I wasn't talking to you, Black. I was talking to my fiancée."

Now I really had to leave.

He thought we were still engaged after he cheated on me? Moreover, he had been prancing around town with one of the biggest bitches I had ever met and I was just supposed to accept that? I felt myself go weak and I was seconds away from collapsing. I gripped Jake's hand and he took the cue.

"Come on, Bells. You're falling asleep on your feet here. Let me carry you to the car." I had never loved Jake more than in that moment. He lifted me and began to walk away from the delusional James. "Oh, enjoy your night with your _friend_, James."

I still hadn't spoken for fear of losing my lunch right there on the beach.

I placed my arms around Jacob's neck and positioned my face in the crook of his neck. When we were far enough I whispered, "Thank you."

"Anytime, Bells, anytime." We reached the car and he placed me in the driver's seat and kissed my forehead.

"I can drive you home, Bella. You don't look so good." I should have taken him up on his offer, but I didn't want to be a bother. I declined and drove home as fast as I could. I saw Rose's car in the driveway and noticed that Emmett had locked his room door. I knocked loud enough to break through any activity that they might have had going on. " Sorry to interrupt, guys, but I want to leave tomorrow if it's possible. Text me if it's a go."

I didn't wait for them to answer. I went to my room and headed straight for the bathroom. Lunch made its reappearance and I had no desire for dinner. After a long hot shower, I was ready for bed. I checked my phone and found that I had a text message from Emmett.

**Bells, be ready to go at 9AM. Your suitcase is already packed.**

**Leave it in den with anything else you want in the car.**

**Love you, baby sister.**

**~Em**

My brother agreeing to leave earlier brought tears to my eyes, I did as he asked and set my alarm for 8AM. It was Sunday, but getting out of Forks was worth missing out on my weekend beauty rest.

* * *

No one bothered me in the morning. By 9:15AM, we had said our goodbyes and were piled into Mr. Hale's Escalade.

"I call shotgun," screamed Emmett.

"You can't call shotgun if you are driving the first leg, dumb ass. Seriously, how did you graduate high school again?" Rose chastised him.

_This is going to be a good trip._

"He's book smart, Rose. You know the streets are lost on him." We all laughed at Jasper's comment considering he was the epitome of the term book smart.

It had been a while since I had truly laughed.

Emmett drove for the first eight hours. Rosalie sat in the passenger seat leaving Jasper and I in the back with plenty of room. I dozed off for a while and woke up with my head on a pillow in Jasper's lap. I looked up, turning to see his face. While I was confused at first, it felt right. When I looked into his eyes, I saw Jasper my best friend, not the stranger that had taken over his body since high school. He stroked my face with his finger and then ran his hand through my hair. I closed my eyes and went back to sleep. I was safe and I began to feel whole again.

Being that our stops were so random, I figured out it was my genius brother that had chosen the route to drive. They were all just outside of major cities and the control freaks refused to let me drive.

All three of them took turns and that pissed me off even more.

We stopped just outside of San Francisco the first night, staying for a day and picked up driving again the next morning.

Jasper was first to drive and Emmett insisted I sit in the passenger seat to look out for highway patrol, as I was the most rested. We drove through Los Angeles stopping only for food and continued to Phoenix, which was our next night stop.

* * *

The next day it was Rosalie's turn to get us to Texas. Once again, Jasper and I were kicked to the backseat. I was beginning to sense a pattern. Nonetheless, I enjoyed my time with Jasper. It was as if we had picked up right where we left off before he went away to school.

The night we drove through Texas, things took an interesting turn.

When it got dark, Jasper decided it was his turn to rest comfortably and placed his head in my lap sans pillow. I drifted off watching the lights on the highway.

Not too long after, I was awakened by a tingly feeling on my leg near the edge of my shorts. I opened my eyes just in time to see Jasper place his lips on my upper thigh. I froze, because that strange kiss sent a warming sensation which spread over my entire body. Being that Jasper was laying in my lap without a pillow, I wondered if he could tell I was turned on by his actions. I tried to pretend I was still asleep, but when I peeked through my right eye, Jasper was smiling as he began making circular motions with his fingers on my inner thigh.

_Holy shit, he's trying to kill me. _

I didn't understand what was going on at that moment. I mean, I knew what was going on, I just didn't understand why it was happening.

It was obvious my friend was trying to turn me on, but why? The reasoning behind this new turn of events escaped me. I came to the conclusion that I had two choices. I could sit there, pretend to sleep, and act as if it was not happening, or I could confront Jasper and ask him what he was doing. Being the wuss that I was...I decided to ignore it.

"I know you're not sleeping, Bella. Why are you pretending?"

_Okay, there goes plan number one. _

He continued his circular massage of my inner thigh.

"I…I'm not pretending. I was just…what are you doing, Jasper?" I hoped by bringing attention to his actions he would cease.

He was silent for a moment, moving closer.

"This." Was the only thing he said before kissing my thigh again.

I suppressed a moan. I heard him chuckle as if he knew what he was doing to me. I inhaled deeply as Jasper began to lick and suck on my leg.

_What the fu…why is this happening now?_

"Jazz, what are you…ah…um…doing?" He answered me by moving higher up on my leg. His fingers were under my shorts, any higher and it would not be my leg anymore. I inhaled sharply as Jasper edged closer to my sex. I couldn't hold back any longer and I moaned.

"What the fuck are you two doing back there? You two better not be doing what I think you are doing in my Dad's backseat."

_Yes, saved by the Rose._

Emmett looked over his shoulder and let out a booming laugh.

"I don't know what they were doing, Rose, but Bella looks like she's about to shit her pants."

This time it was Jasper who chuckled.

"I think she was dreaming. Poor kid, those vivid dreams are a bitch huh, Bella?" Jasper asked, looking at me with the most innocent eyes.

_I can't believe him. _

The entire car filled with laughter and pretty soon I was laughing along with everyone else.

As Jasper sat up, I leaned over and whispered in his ear. "I was not dreaming and you know it."

"I never said you were. I said, '_I think she was dreaming._' You may have been awake for the last part, but I am pretty sure that you were off in dreamland for the first part. Sounded like you were having an interesting dream, was I present?"

I was speechless and began to consider my dream and all I had missed. Had I truly dreamt all of that? I know for a fact I had felt Jasper's lips on my leg, not imagined it. Though, what about the licking and sucking part? Had that been a dream?

I looked at him hoping for some sign, but all I saw was a smug grin on his face.

I thought back to the feelings I experienced when his lips had been on me.

In that moment, I changed my assessment of the trip from good to excruciating. It seemed as if Jasper planned on torturing me and I welcomed it with open arms.

We stopped in Baton Rouge next, I was sure Jasper would have wanted to go to New Orleans. He passed saying we would stop on the way back so we stayed in Louisiana a little bit longer. Emmett had always had an obsession with the Cajuns. He loved the way they talked and said the food was phenomenal. We explored the night life of Louisiana as we made plans to come back to the Bayou with Mardi Gras on top of the list.

I was actually been given the pleasure of driving after Baton Rouge. Feeling guilty for lounging most of the trip, I drove more than eight hours when everyone was asleep, hoping to arrive at our destination before everyone woke up. Jasper finally caught on to my plan when we hit Tallahassee and took over for the last leg of our journey.

We arrived at my grandparent's house on Friday at midnight, almost one week after our journey began. I got my room with the ocean view. Rose claimed she was afraid of the strange noises, like wild animals and needed to share a room with someone. I would have been the obvious choice. However, the way Rose and Emmett behaved had Grams thinking they were a couple. She actually suggested they share a room. So Jasper chose the room next to mine while our siblings played house. It dawned on us later that night the only wild animal noises were coming from Emmett and Rosalie's room.

* * *

I woke up in the late morning on Saturday with a strong urge to lay in the sun. I grabbed some food that Grams had prepared for us and moved out onto the kitchen patio. There was a wide range of fruits and she even made waffles. I was the only one of our little convoy who was awake. I ate and drank my coffee slowly as I had no intention of going any further than the beach, which as essentially our backyard.

I stood to watch the waves while I finished my coffee. I had always loved the ocean. I knew that I would want to live near a body of water if I ever decided to leave Forks. I was startled by a pair of arms encircling my waist. I looked over my shoulder to see that it was Jasper.

"Good morning. Where is everyone?"

"It is actually afternoon since we are on Eastern Time here. My grandparents are at lunch with friends and the sexaholics are still asleep." He chuckled at my reference to our siblings.

"Those two should really stop playing games and just make it official already. Neither one of them is seeing anyone. Emmett swears he is done with the multiples," he replied.

"That would mean they would have to admit all of their feelings for each other. Emmett has commitment phobia and Rose has sworn never to love again. I can't say I blame her much," I responded, hating the direction I'd taken the conversation.

"Oh, Bella, I know I've been keeping my distance, but I didn't know what to say to you about James. I am sorry it ended the way it did." I had known Jasper a long time and I knew when he was lying.

"No you're not. You hated James. Even worse, you hated James with me." Lately, it annoyed me when people said things for the sake of the feelings of others. I knew many people had hid things from me about James for fear of hurting me. Emmett had been the only one that even hinted that my fiancé had been less than faithful and even he had been cryptic with it. I was all about honesty now, hurt feelings be damned.

"No, Bella. I hated James because he was with you. There's a difference. Now, I hate him because he hurt you. The minute you are over him and have moved on, I won't have a reason to hate him anymore." I let it all sink in for a while. I wanted to believe Jasper hating James because he was with me meant more than his intuition of James' character. I wanted to believe it meant that Jasper didn't want me with anyone. "I feel sorry for the next guy you date, because I'll hate him, too."

_I guess that says it all? Or does it?_

"Are you trying to tell me something, Jasper?" He leaned over and placed an open mouth kiss on my bare shoulder. I felt his tongue before he sucked slightly and removed his lips.

"I'm just stating a fact, Bella." He turned me to face him and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. "How about we hit the beach? I think you could use some sun." He chuckled.

He was not even fazed by what had just taken place between us.

That is exactly the way things continued for our entire vacation.

Jasper openly flirted with me and acted as if it was the most normal thing. He kissed me on the neck when we danced in the club. He pinched or slapped me on the ass on the way out of the room. He caressed my leg under the table at dinner. He even offered to put on my sunscreen and paid generous attention to my upper legs, chest area and ass.

Each time that I felt like I was going to combust, I would ask him about his strange behavior. He would pretend it was simply a part of our friendly interaction. Emmett and Rose were not much help as they often cheered him on when his actions were obvious.

By our second week in Clearwater, I had to tire myself out to ensure sleep. I did everything possible to make sure I did not burst into his room and jump him at night.

By the end of the two weeks, I had been licked, sucked, grazed, touched, kissed and hugged within an inch of my life with absolutely no sexual activity.

After that, every time I looked at Jasper, my clit would pulsate and soppy wet panties would follow.

The torture continued on the road during the week it took to get home. Then we got back to Forks and it all stopped.

He would text me every other day to see how I was doing. There were no phone calls, no visits, and no invitations to hang out together.

Nothing.

It was as if NYU Jasper was back.

I couldn't figure out what changed between the time we left Florida and crossed back over the Forks border. What I did know, however, was that my Jasper was gone and I didn't know how to get him back.

*****End Flashback*****

I got up, looked at my friends and smiled. Then I walked into my room and slammed the door behind me.

I'd had enough of fucking memory lane for the day.

* * *

**A/N: **What are your theories about Jasper? Apart from the obvious why is Bella so upset? Review and let me know your thoughts!

I also have small poll for you...I am giving you this chapter early, but I wanted to know what day would you like me to post the weekly updates? The choices are Sunday, Monday and Tuesday.

Also my other story **Anytime** is featured at TwiFanfictionRecs...thanks to all the readers for reviewing and drawing attention to it.

Until next time...

**~Browns**


	3. Seduction

**A/N: **If you are wondering what's up with Jasper, you'll find out here and in the next two chapters.

Thank you to the original betas Brandy and the ladies at PTB. **Much love to the latest betas Scorp112 and Kismit1496. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight. **

On with the show…

* * *

"_**I'll wait for you. I don't know why..."**_

_Enchantment - Corinne Bailey Rae_

**Chapter 3 – Seduction**

_Three hours_.

For three fucking hours, I wanted to pound my head against the wall. That's how long my brother and friends, had been banging on my bedroom door.

_Seriously? Can't they take a hint? It's fucking Saturday for crying out loud. Go do something._

_Since when did I become the center of everyone's life? _

I loathed all the attention I was receiving from my friends. Even though I knew I was acting irrationally and the hormones were probably to blame, I didn't give a shit.

I just wanted to be left alone.

"Bella! Damn it, I know you can hear me, now open this fucking door! I'm not leaving, and Emmett went to get tools to take the door off the hinges," Rose yelled, still banging against my door.

_Does she think she is dealing with an amateur?_

I spent a lot of my time as a child following Charlie around, much to Renee's dismay. She wanted to take me shopping, do my hair and get pedicures. I just wanted to hang around with the guys. That was both good and bad, as I learned a lot about handiwork, cars and fishing. Fishing was the bad. While Renee was disappointed about having a tomboy for a daughter, Charlie was ecstatic he could teach me things and toughen me up at the same time. '_No daughter of mine is going to ever be helpless or a victim_.' Thus, it came to pass that Charlie's daughter knew just as much about removing doors from its hinges as his son did.

My brother had forgotten that in order to remove the door from the hinges, it actually had to be open. He would then most likely try to take the door knob off; however, that was not happening either. The screws to remove the knob from the door resided inside of the room.

_Dumb asses._

"Emmett, I don't think that's going to work," Jasper announced.

_At least one of them has some sense._

"Why the hell not? Are you going to start sticking up for her again?"

"No, I think she needs to talk about this and not shut herself off like…like last time."

_Judas. _

Jasper continued in his attempt to be the voice of reason, "But, I don't think you can remove the door while it's closed."

"Well fine, I'll just…shit. The screws are on the inside."

I was miserable and irritated at their continuous attempts to squelch my solitude. Yet, I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped from predicting my brother's actions. I didn't really blame them for wanting to check on me. I would have done the same thing if one of them had been in my shoes; however, I still didn't like the harassment I had endured since…being pregnant.

"Just let me talk to her," Jasper pleaded on the other side of the door. "I think she might let me in or at least talk through the door. You guys should wait in the den. I'll call and let you know what happens."

I could hear the shuffling of feet and couldn't believe Jasper got them all to leave so easily.

"Bella, honey, we love you. We just want what's best for you. Please talk to Jasper," Alice called through the door, before shuffling off as well. She was such a sweetheart when she wasn't annoying the hell out of me, and seeking out her own self interests.

"Bella, please open the door," he waited for me to answer before continuing. "If you don't want to see me can you at least say something, so I know you are alive?"

_They're so ridiculous. _

"Go away, Jasper. You guys gave me a fucking headache banging on the door like you're Charlie and shit."

"Sorry, Bella, I…I didn't know. Look, we're worried about you. No, I'm worried about…just open the door. I'm going out of my mind here," he pleaded and I felt sorry for him. Of all our friends, he was most affected by the reality of my current state. Jasper and I had a complicated history.

I slowly rose from the bed to unlock the door. I didn't understand why my body ached, and then I realized that I had been lying in the bed, muscles rigid since the banging began. The minute the "take care of Bella posse" left, I had relaxed.

I unlocked the door, returned to the middle of the bed with my face to the window, and turned my back to the door. I could hear him sigh just before opening the door. The bed behind me sank not too long after.

"Bella, can you look at me?" he asked with resignation in his voice. I felt his hand on my shoulder as he moved my hair to my back. He seemed to want to see my face very badly, so I turned towards him.

He was lying so close to me. He reached out his hand and began to run it along my left cheek. He looked conflicted, his eyes sought mine and I knew I was the only person that could comfort him.

"We need to talk," he said in a dismal tone. Nine months ago, those words would have caused me to panic, however now I was too numb to give a damn about the consequences.

"I know we do, but not now, Jasper. I really do have a headache and I just…can't."

"We don't have to talk about that, Bella. I just want to know if you're okay. Maybe I want your opinion on something," he said with an unsure tone, pulling his hand from my face.

He didn't need to explain what he meant. I knew he wanted my opinion on him and Alice. Essentially, Jasper wanted to know if I was going to be okay, because the only man that I ever loved more than James was considering marriage to another woman.

_Today has been one disappointment after another. Will this nightmare never end?_

I knew Jasper and Alice were becoming serious about one another; I wasn't blind. Rose had been trying to prepare me for this day, but it didn't make it any easier. Regardless of how I felt, I would not stand in the way of their happiness...well, his happiness.

Eventually...Alice would be good for him, and I was in no position to offer him anything else.

"There is no point in prolonging the inevitable. I'm not going to say it doesn't bother me, but I'm okay. I have to be. You're happiness is all I really ever wanted, and it seems like you've found it with her."

"But…I don't think I can do this to you. I …no, I'm not going to do it." As he concluded his statement, I sat up, sitting with my leg crossed beneath me to face him.

"Stop it, Jasper! You left me, remember? This is the way it should be, you love Alice, and she loves you more than I ever could." I knew I was right.

"I just need to know a few things, Bella. I have to know, before I propose to Alice," he said as he rolled onto his back, running both hands through his hair. "Did you ever really love me? Well, I know you loved me, but were you in love with me? Did you really love him more than me?"

I knew this conversation had to happen at some point, however I thought that after Jasper had found love with Alice those feelings that we once shared had disappeared. He was so in love with her, and her with him. Their relationship had been the catalyst for many things which had occurred in my life.

While my feelings for Jasper had never vanished, they had grown into something new. There would always be a special place in my heart for him, but I had to bury my romantic feelings for him. I had to tuck them as deep as I could, in order to still have one of my best friends. We had made a mess of our relationship and there was no turning back. I made a vow to myself that if he ever asked I would be truthful; the consequences be damned.

"Yes, yes and no."

_Sit on that, Dr. Know-It-All._

While Jasper was brilliant and psychiatry was definitely his calling, his inability to read me the way he read other people had been partially responsible for our downfall. He was always sensitive to my emotions, but he misinterpreted them so often it was just plain frightening.

"You did? Do you still…ah," he drifted off and I could tell he was trying to grasp for something.

_Is this really the best time for this conversation? What will this do to them? My God, what will it do to me?_

"Jasper, of course I loved you more. But I don't think…no I know Alice loves you more than I ever could," I said looking into his eyes. I wanted him to see that I was not just saying the words; I meant them as well.

"Why, Bella? If you loved me so much, how could we have ended so wrong?" He got up from the bed and walked over to my window. Now it was his turn to stare off into space.

"Don't you think you're asking this question about six months too late? Give or take a pregnancy and some fucked up choices on both our parts? Shit, Jasper, talk about bad timing," I said, finally admitting to myself this may not have been the best idea.

"Yes. I mean, no. I need to know. Bella, I love Alice, but I need closure before I devote myself to starting a future with her." I could see that this was really haunting him and the last thing I wanted to do was cause Jasper or myself anymore pain. I scooted off the bed and went to him. Taking his hand, I walked with him over to the love seat in the corner of my room. As we sat, I prepared to begin what I knew would be a difficult conversation.

"Okay, but I guarantee you; it will not be what you want or expected to hear. I guess I need closure, too," I stated and took a deep breath before I began. If I were honest, then there would be a lot to let out in the open for analysis. When it was over, I wasn't sure if we would be better for having discussed it or worse.

"Jazz, you supported me through one of the most excruciating experiences of my life. I don't think I could have made it through the break-up whole without you…yes, I know Rose and Em were there helping, but I think it was mostly you that pulled me out of the mess James created. Don't think I don't know the trip was your idea," I said smirking at him.

"That month away, I learned that I could live without James, and it allowed me to open up and discover how to have fun again...did you know I started writing after the trip? I had a lot to write about, still do." He winced at my statement, and I took a deep breath before continuing.

"Everything that was slowly dying when I was with him rejuvenated that month with you and the others. When it was all over, there you were, continuing to show me how wonderful my life was and could be. I started falling in love with you all over again on our trip, and I was completely yours by your birthday party. I know you thought my love didn't make an appearance until that night, but it started long before Florida. How you never saw the depths of my feelings for you, I don't know. Even he saw it. The night of the party he accused me of being with you while we were engaged, that's what we were arguing about after the party." I paused with intent to continue, but he interrupted.

"I thought he was mad because you refused to dance with him. I remember that night very well. That was…our start," he said seductively with a sly smile on his face and I knew he was remembering some of the more colorful events of that night.

* * *

*****Flashback*****

We had been back from Florida for a little under a month, and I was relieved.

The trip had helped more than I cared to admit to Emmett and Jasper. I'd recently learned the Jasper's idea, and I was more than grateful. Well actually, his and Jake's idea. My boys always knew what was best for me, but they didn't need to know that. I had a feeling I would never hear the end of their opinions on my life.

Emmett had been right to convince me because I needed to get away, and I rarely thought of James when I was away.

The very first day we were back in town, I saw James car drive past our house just as I was leaving to go to dinner with Charlie and Renee.

It continued that way for the next two weeks. James always seemed to pop up wherever I was or would happen to drive down our street, just as I was leaving for work or school. I thought it was creepy, but it pissed me off more than anything.

James cheated on _me_, and even after I gave him his freedom, he still wouldn't leave me alone.

One day he appeared at Newton's Outfitter's where I worked, claiming to need a new pair of hiking boots. Never mind the fact, that he had tons of boots, having taken advantage of my employee discount while we were together, much to my employer's dismay.

I made sure Mike helped him while I took my break. Even after twenty minutes, he was still in the store, so I decided to busy myself with inventory. It was not that seeing him bothered me that much anymore, but he was obviously up to something.

I didn't want to lose the serenity I had discovered while in Florida.

A half hour later, I could tell that James was driving Mike insane, so I decided to step in and put an end to whatever James was trying to achieve. I was positive it had nothing to do with shoes. Mike was a good friend; even though he got on my nerves lately constantly asking me out, he didn't deserve to be subjected to James' bullshit all night.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, and then took a deep breath before I walked over to them.

"Hey, Mike. Can you help that customer?" I pointed to the only other person in the store. "He has some questions on tents. You know that's not really my area of expertise," he looked up at me relieved.

"Sure, Bella. No problem," he said, as he got closer and lowered his voice. "Yell if you need me, okay?" I nodded before he walked away.

"What are you doing here, James?" He looked shocked that I was talking, much less directly to him.

"I'm buying boots, Bella. This is an Outdoor Activity store isn't it?"

"Yes, but it does not take an hour to buy boots. You have never cared much about what you put on your feet, as long as the color matched your clothes. Not to mention, you have enough boots to last you for the next two years, maybe even more. So again, what are you doing here?"

"Like I said before, I'm buying boots. I haven't seen you around in a while. Where have you been?" I laughed because he knew more than he pretended he did.

"James, you know exactly where I've been. Your sister told me she caught you eavesdropping on our phone call the day after I left." My laugh turned into a smirk.

_You're busted, asshole._

"I wasn't eavesdropping, I needed to use the phone and when I picked it up I heard your voice. I thought you were calling for me, so I stayed on waiting for a break in the conversation."

_Damn, not even a breath. I see nothing has changed. A pathological liar will always be a pathological liar._

"You've always been a smooth liar, James; I never really noticed just how good you were until now. Are you going to buy those boots or just sit here wasting my time?" I waited for him to respond and when he didn't, I began to box up the five pairs of shoes strewn on the floor.

"So, um…you and Newton, huh?" He looked up at me, as if he was truly serious about that question.

"You're kidding me, right? Think what you must, James. Are you going to chose a pair or spend all night in here pretending? Some of us really have work to do, and catering to you all night is not on the agenda," I surmised and began to walk away.

"Bella, you didn't answer my question," he said as he grabbed my arm. At one point, I would have given a damn and felt the need to answer that question, except he no longer had control over me.

"I know. Because not only does it not warrant an answer, it would also be none of your business." With that I wrench my arm from his grip and began my exodus once again.

"Don't walk away from me," he proclaimed as he reached out and stopped short of seizing me.

"Is there a problem here?"

I looked into the eyes of my Prince Charming. I had never been so happy to see Jasper.

He had his hand on James' shoulder and it tightened a bit before letting him loose. He came over to me and put his arm around my shoulder; he felt and smelled so good.

"Are you okay, Bella?" He watched James out of the corner of his eye, as did I. He was massaging his shoulder where Jasper had gripped it, and I smiled internally.

_What a bitch._

"Yeah, Jazz. I'm cool. James was just going to make a decision on which boots to buy, pay for them and _leave,_" I exclaimed, not really caring to look at him.

James made his way over to the register with a pair of boots, while Jasper and I talked off to the side.

"Are you sure you are okay, honey? I don't mind hurting him to prove a point," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"I know, Jazz. I'm good. I think he got the point loud and clear, he won't be bothering me for a while. So what are you doing here anyway?" This was the first time I had seen him since Florida.

"Oh, I know Renee has your car, so I came to give you a ride home. You don't mind do you?" he asked tilting my face to look into his eyes. "Em was going to come, but I volunteered since I haven't seen you in a while."

"No. Thanks for coming to my rescue," I said grateful that he had interrupted James, "and for the ride home." I heard a throat clear behind Jasper and turned to see James waiting for our attention.

"So, Jasper, I hear you have a killer birthday party coming up. I can't wait!"

_Oh great, there goes the fun._

"In the event that an invitation arrived at your house, I am pretty sure it was for your sisters, not you. Just in case you're under the delusional impression that your presence is requested. Let me be the one to inform you, it's not. You and your asshole friend Royce can stay the fuck away, that would be the best birthday present ever," he turned to me upon finishing his diktat. "My lady, your chariot awaits."

He placed his arm around my shoulders again and I leaned into him on instinct.

"Hey Mike, can you lock up? I'm taking Bella home, she looks exhausted," he turned to me and continued. "You know, our trip did you good. Do I need to make the next one sooner?"

"Sure, Jasper. No problem! Have a good night, Bella, and get some rest," Mike replied.

"Wait! You were in Florida with her?" James asked as we began to walk away.

The look on his face was priceless.

Jasper turned to face him and simply said, "Yup," emphasizing the 'p' on the word.

I had never been happier to call Jasper my friend, than in that moment. He returned to me and we walked out into the rain without proper gear. Normally, it would have bothered me, but since I was with Jasper, I didn't really give a damn.

After he opened my door, I sat down and he leaned in to buckle my seat. "I know this is a little over the top, but I am enjoying myself way too much. I can feel his beady eyes on my back," he said with a devious grin.

I was not about to stop Jasper's pleasure. I enjoyed watching the look on James' face when the realization hit that I spent over a month with Jasper in Florida and on the road. While I knew he had very little information on the trip, I knew he would try to get the information out of Irina. Kate could and would have provided it freely for the sake of torturing him with the details. I reminded myself once again, never to cross her thinking she may have already began James' torture or would begin it soon.

James' shock about Jasper's presence on the trip, confirmed his knowledge was minimal. All that really meant was, Kate was holding onto this information for when he really pissed her off.

Jasper took me home that night and returned to avoiding me, and I couldn't figure out why. We had gotten along while we were on the road trip. In fact, our friendship took a new turn, as I found myself feeling the way I once had for him. I was starting to think of Jasper as more than just a friend.

* * *

I had always had a crush on my brother's best friend, but nothing had ever happened between us that could be construed as romantic.

Well nothing, except _the kiss_.

Jasper and I always flirted with each other—so did Emmett and Rosalie for that matter. However, with those two we always knew there was more than they both cared to admit. The year before they turned sixteen, they made a pact, that if neither one had lost their virginity by age seventeen, they would be each other's first.

Emmett was a rising football star at Forks High School, so all the cheerleaders stuck to him like icing on sticky bun. Rose on the other hand was considered to be the most beautiful girl in school, which meant all the boys lusted after her. Basically, they both could have had anyone they wanted, therefore like any beautiful hot teenager would, they became serial daters.

Though for some reason, when they turned seventeen, they were both still virgins, and the pact was honored.

Looking back now, I could see why Rosalie maintained her abstinence, being a girl and all. That however, did not explain why Emmett did not lose his virginity during the allotted timeframe.

While they dated other people after that, Emmett more than Rose, they formed a new pact to never be caught alone. So, each time they broke up with their significant others, they would be together, but never as a couple as they put it. They justified their behavior by stating it maintained a healthy steady sex life.

Jasper and I found it strange that their break-ups always coincided, but decided against pointing out the obvious. We hoped they would figure out what we already knew; they were perfect for each other. Jasper and I on the other hand, remained single and spent most of our time together.

He was my first kiss at sixteen.

I told him, I was afraid my first kiss was going to be with some jackass that didn't deserve it. I wanted it to be with someone I cared for, so he agreed to do it.

It was an innocent kiss, though I felt something more. We never discussed it, so I had no way of knowing if he felt the same way. I couldn't brag on being his first kiss, Lauren Mallory the slut had that title. We spent most of our summers at the beach, so we often joined the Quileutes for bonfires and parties until our parents called for us. One night while Jasper dozed off, I went for a walk with Jake. He woke up to "Lowrent" Mallory sticking her tongue down his throat and was teased for months about it. His defense had always been that he thought it was someone else, and he often looked at me during that statement.

We were also each other's prom dates and so were the 'non-couple' Rosalie and Emmett. We decided only to attend prom if we went with people with whom we would be able to enjoy ourselves. For us that meant we did it as a group. I was still flabbergasted, how Rosalie and Emmett were able to go to my senior prom, after they had already graduated the year before; no one even questioned their presence. Since Jasper came back to FHS for his senior year, I didn't have the pleasure of attending the prom for Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow or whatever that school was named.

Prom with the four of us two years in a row was over the top, meaning Emmett and Jasper together with Rosalie and I was ideal company, ideal jokes, and ideal fun. It was no wonder that outsiders found it difficult to handle our friendship.

Throughout high school everyone thought Jasper and I were dating, as we were always together with the rest of the group. Rosalie's dates were always intimidated by Emmett who would grill them every chance he got. While, Emmett's girls stayed a far distance from Rose and me, because we never thought any of them were good enough for him. They all went along with his declaration of remaining single too easily, and none of them ever really challenged him.

* * *

"Bella!"

"What?" I yelled back.

"Are you going to help me with this or what? Tonight is just as much your party as it is mine," Rose declared. She was always like that, trying to rope me into helping her by making sure I got something out of it.

_Typical_!

"How do you figure that, Rosalie? I am not your twin," I looked at her expecting a shit storm for bringing up the double birth issue.

"Tonight we set the plan into action, it's time. We have been back for almost a month, and neither one of them has made a move. So it's up to us," she said with a glint in her eye and began to run up the stairs and motioned for me to follow.

It was Jasper and Rosalie's twenty-third birthday.

Rosalie wanted to have a blow out party, as every year it had just been the four of us. I remembered on their sixteenth birthday, Emmett and I stopped referring to them as the twins, because Rosalie declared they were not a single entity.

"We are two separate people with separate personalities. Shit—he has dick and I have a pussy," she declared changing the dynamic of our group. I think that was the first time Emmett started looking at her differently. I also know that was the first time I saw Jasper as more than my brother's best friend, and my best friend's brother.

I avoided him for about two months after that.

So, the twins were having another birthday, and this time it was not going to be just us. Rosalie wanted every twenty-something person in Forks, within reason of course, at that party. The within reason meant that, our ex-fiancés were not invited.

It's funny to think that Rosalie was ever engaged to Royce considering the nature of her _connection _with Emmett. She had broken off the engagement at _my_ twenty-first birthday party last year, when he forgot he was in public again, and started to berate her. Emmett had pulled Rosalie into a fierce hug to thank her for helping him organize my surprise party.

That was a pretty innocent thing for Rosalie and Em, considering they were exercising the "just friends" side of their friends with benefits arrangement. Emmett had his girls and Rosalie had Royce. However, Royce accused her of wanting Emmett to fuck her. He grabbed and shoved her into a corner to continue with the accusations. I asked James to break it up, as the look on my friend's face cut me to my soul. He refused stating it was not his place to interrupt.

My brother was not so polite.

He decided to end the argument with his fist in Royce's mouth. He was subsequently dragged from my party by Jasper and Emmett while Rosalie declared, "We're over you asshole."

I left James' side that night to be with my friends as we comforted Rosalie. We managed to get her to promise she wouldn't go back to him. I didn't realize at the time that James was no better than Royce. I thought that because he showed me love in public, and only undermined my intelligence in private, we were the perfect couple.

_God, how could I have been so stupid?_

I'd told Rose about the incident at Newton's. I admit that even though I needed to inform her of James' stalker behavior, I really just wanted her input on why Jasper was outright avoiding me. I wasn't sure what to do anymore. Our interaction had been reduced to a few - _"How are you?" -_phone calls per week.

While on vacation, Rosalie and I had revealed we both had feelings for the men that had been our best friends for years. We also discovered their possible feelings for us. I knew how Emmett felt about Rosalie, so after how they acted during our vacation, I decided it was time for Rosalie to know as well. She felt so grateful; she spilled the beans about how Jasper felt about me. She wouldn't go into details, but she told me he stopped talking to her for a month, after he discovered she had convinced me to date James.

Rosalie had decided to use the party as the backdrop for "Operation Seduce Jasper and Emmett" into action. I wasn't sure what the plan was, but Rosalie said they would be putty in our hands after a few dances. I was a little afraid about her plan, since she refused to give me any details, and simply stated I should be prepared to put on a show. With Rosalie that could mean anything. However, after the way Jasper had helped bring me back to life, I was ready to let him know how I felt.

Rosalie conned Kate, Jessica and Angela into helping with the decorations, and when the guys came in asking if we needed any help, she declined stating we had it under control. However, the reality was Rosalie did not want my brother around any other females until she had staked her claim, even though Emmett had decided to abandon his multiple girlfriend lifestyle.

"Hey girls!" Rose called out to our friends as they were about to leave. "Remember I asked for a favor for tonight? I want to talk about it now." She looked uneasy and began to pace the room.

"So, who remembers the talent show in high school?" She looked specifically at me, and I immediately knew I would not like where the question led.

"How could I forget? I let you bully me into performing live on stage, in front of the entire school, and half of Forks." I started to wrap my hair around my finger, as I always did when I was nervous.

"I loved that night. Mike was up front and didn't take his eyes off me," Jessica exclaimed. I rolled my eyes because that was not how I remembered our time on stage.

Kate and Angela waited for Rose to make her point.

"Do you all remember what happened after the talent show?"

There were more than a couple groans, followed by one high pitched squeal. We all turned simultaneously to look at Jessica.

"What? Like you didn't enjoy it, Kate," she said obviously trying to deflect our annoyance.

"Anyway, I think we should perform it again tonight at my party," she said very fast and continued before we had time to interrupt, "I happen to know that everyone in this room is currently single and has their eyes set on someone _special_. Jessica, Emmett and Jasper are off limits."

Jessica pouted, and then she quickly relaxed when she saw all eyes on her.

"Come on think about it. What better way to attract their attentions? I know you all remember the routine."

Rosalie went through what we thought was a Janet Jackson phase. She had subjected everyone to her music, but it was worse for us girls because she made Kate, Jessica, Angela and I join her for the FHS talent show with a dance routine. It was a very effectual routine and we won first prize, but it also resulted in almost every guy in school trying to date one or all of us for a semester.

"Yeah. I remember it..." She got a sparkle in her eyes as she saw I was about to waver. "Oh, hell no, Rose. We are not doing that tonight."

"Why? Why the hell not? This is exactly what we need. Do you remember what that routine did to the male population of Forks High School?"

Who could forget? That's when Mike started stalking me and James was made aware of my existence. Both of them were sitting on my side of the stage and thought my dance was directed at them.

"Well, first of all it was hard enough to perform for the show and I don't think I can do it. Second, all the guys that will be at the party already know the routine," she knew what I was talking about. "Finally, I really don't want to do it."

"Bella, do you remember Jasper following you around for a month after that routine? That was not just because he enjoyed your company. He was trying to make sure none of knuckle heads from FHS would be able to convince you to go out with them."

I remembered that month. I got so tired of Jasper and cursed him out once a week, but every day after school he was waiting in the parking lot. Emmett had started following Rose around the hallways at school as well, his delights of the month were ticked off that Rose was getting all of his attention, and kept arguing that they looked like a couple. Had it been any other girl she would have gotten her ass kicked, however, no one messed with Rosalie Hale.

Kate, Angela and I looked at each other. It should have been something we discussed as Rosalie and Jessica were already sold on the idea, leaving the three of us. I knew a huddle was out of the question, however, I could see the others were giving it as much thought as I was.

"So, are we on?" No one answered and Rose started jumping because she knew she had won. "We'll have to change the routine a little bit because we should dance with them. I have some ideas come on, let me show you."

After we finished practicing the modification to the routine, Rosalie announced, "Okay, Bella and I have to get ready. See you all later."

She dragged me by the hand and we started going up the stairs.

"So that's your big plan? Our high school talent show routine is supposed to make Jasper and Emmett come clean with their feelings? You're delusional."

"Well, I am not done explaining yet. You and I will take our seduction a little further than the other girls."

I began to get uneasy again.

"Please, Bella? Just follow my lead and don't worry, I will have you well liquored up in time for the fun."

I still didn't know what she had planned, but I was more petrified now than I was before.

"That is exactly what I am afraid of."

She threw her head back and began to laugh.

"Come on let's finish getting ready. I only have an hour and a half to turn you into a seductress." She reached for what I referred to as her _killer tweezers,_ and began to pursue me.

"Now, I am really worried. Is this going to hurt?"

"Of course it is. Beauty is pain. How many times do I have to tell you that? Now hold still!"

For the next two hours, she plucked and she tweezed, she puffed and she lined, and then finally ended with curling and twisting, throughout which my pleas for mercy were ignored.

When she was done with me, I realized she had done just as she set out to do, and I smiled as I gazed back at the seductress staring at me from the mirror.

* * *

We descended to the party room to have a drink with the boys and were met by cat calls and whistling. Before long Rosalie announced, "It's time for the show…ah, I mean party."

Emmett and Jasper looked at her as if she was insane, while I tried my best not to laugh. Here she had formulated the perfect seduction plan, and almost got busted even, before it had begun.

Almost all of our former classmates from FHS were in attendance, as well as some of our college acquaintances. We did not however, expect Royce and James to show up with their significant others.

Jasper was especially ticked off, having specifically told James he was not invited, but Rosalie just shrugged it off and said, "Let them stay."

She waggled her eyebrows at me while she mumbled something about killing two birds with one stone.

James and his group of crashers stuck to one side of the room, which was far away from me. Jasper, Emmett, Jake, Sam and a few of the other guys from the reservation eyed him, as if giving a silent warning to keep his distance.

The night progressed as we danced and laughed. Every so often Rose would approach with a cup ordering me to drink. Just as I began to feel the effects of my most recent concoction, the DJ announced to clear the dance floor.

I wasn't ready yet.

I hadn't had enough time to talk myself into dancing, in front of all those people. I saw Kate eyeing me off to my left, so I downed my drink when I heard the guitar scream. I winked at Jasper who I had been talking to and walked onto the dance floor, as provocatively as I had on stage six years prior. At least, I hoped I looked sexy given the amount of alcohol I had consumed.

By the time we hit the middle of the dance floor, the opening instrumentals began, and we started just as we had back at old FHS by facing each other. Slowly we all turned to face our respective targets and commenced our movements which coincided perfectly with the words of the song.

_Starin' in your face, with the lust in my eyes_

There was no way that they could have misinterpreted the intended target of our flirtation. It was very convenient, that they were all standing together when we began.

Kate danced to my left, Rose to my right; Angela was next to her while our line ended with Jessica. All I needed was another six years of Mike Newton's attention.

_How many nights I've laid in bed excited over you_

We began to dance towards them stopping only to do our respective kicks and turns.

_I've closed my eyes and thought of us a hundred different ways_

I turned my back to Jasper while I did my kick. Then I looked over my shoulder, and smiled at him. I could tell this was affecting him, as it was evident by the visible rise and fall of his chest. It wasn't my intention to get anyone else's attention that night; however, when I turned back around I could see that James was glaring at me.

_I've gotten there so many times I wonder how 'bout you_

_Day and night_

_Night and day_

_All I've got to say is_

We all moved to stand directly in front of our targets.

_If I was your girl_

_Oh, the things I'd do to you_

Our backs were flush against the front of their bodies, as we slipped to the floor using their sides as guidance.

_I'd make you call out my name_

_I'd ask who it belongs to_

We slid back up making sure our asses remained in connection with their bodies, thus creating some very effective friction. This was of course the modification to the routine.

_If I was your woman_

_The things I'd do to you…_

_But I'm not, so I can't, then I won't_

_But…_

I turned around and looked up to Jasper. I took my index finger, and outlined his lips before I placed it into my mouth. I sucked on my finger as I mouthed the final words.

_If I was your girl_

We retreated back to the dance floor during the next verse, for the remainder of the routine. We smacked our asses, and then kicked our legs high, before we dropped to the floor several times and rose slowly, as we rolled our hips.

We remained on the dance floor during the second chorus, to ensure we would have enough time for the real choreography of the routine. I wasn't too confident about that part, being that I wasn't exactly graceful, and that could have been my undoing. As we prepared to start the stomping and stepping, I decided I needed inspiration, something to keep me going. My eyes found Jasper, he was touching his lips and I rejoiced, as he was not only the motivation I needed, but it was also obvious our little plan was working.

"Look over your left shoulder," Kate whispered when she came close. Ripping my eyes away from Jasper, I was met with the furious gaze of one James Wentworth. If there had been a cartoon depiction of my life, James would have been red with steam coming from his ears.

Off to the side, I could see Victoria was trying really hard to get his attention with no success, smiling at Kate I proclaimed, "Let's do this."

I got through it, and did not messed up once. The entire time I stared into Jasper's gorgeous blue globes. We began to move to our targets again, as they eagerly waited for our arrival. Garrett and Mike stared at Kate and Jessica anxiously while, Ben looked at Angela knowingly. I laughed, as I noticed the worried expression on my brother's face, while he looked onto a prowling Rosalie. Finally, I focused my attention to my heart's desire.

Jasper.

He was still in shock as our eye met once again, while I stood in front of him. _Poor guy…I'm not even done with him yet._

_If I was your girl_

_Oh, the things I'd do to you_

I moved my hands up Jasper's chest and locked my fingers around the back of his neck. Thank God Rosalie had convinced me to wear four and a half inch heels, as it allowed my body to reach all the places it should with a statuesque Jasper. I hitched my right leg on his hip, and his left hand slid to the small of my back. I slid my left hand down his back to his waist and pulled him closer. I threw my head back and arched bringing my warm center against his body even more. Did I mention I had worn a skirt that night?

_I'd make you call out my name_

_I'd ask who it belongs to_

As I straightened my body and slammed my breasts back against Jasper, I could feel a rumbling in this chest.

"Bella…" He growled. I was getting the reaction I wanted, and I could not have been happier. I was unsure of the rest of the plan, however, after that rumble, I was definitely game.

_If I was your woman_

_The things I'd do to you…_

I dropped my leg to the ground, placed my hands back on Jasper's chest.

_But I'm not…_

I pushed myself back away from him.

_So I can't…_

I turned to walk away, but this time he grabbed me. _Oh, no baby, not yet. _I removed myself from his grasp.

_Then I won't…_

I looked into his eyes and mouthed.

"_But… If I was your girl…"_

We all walked back to the dance floor for our finale. We dropped to the floor on our knees with our legs straddling air. As the music stopped, we placed our right hand on the floor, and reached back slapping our left hands on our asses.

Those in front got the view of the perfect cleavage, as the people behind us got the view of our asses.

_Poor James…not!_

There was complete silence in the room, I started to worry that my interpretation of everyone's expressions had been wrong.

_Maybe they didn't like it, crap! _

Then, I heard them all begin to cheer and applaud. Of course, Emmett had to be the loudest one. We all approached the men we had obviously successfully seduced. It was time to see just how effective our little plan had been.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**A/N:** There's chapter 3...please let me know what you think. Reviews are motivation, and for someone who works 10-12 hours a day and sometimes on weekends, they are the deciding factor on whether or not I write.

This will be the last update this week. I will update again on Sunday or Monday depending on my work schedule.

To **Anytime **readers that are waiting for part one of the outtake, I will be slowly sending those out this week. I also plan on writing part two in the coming weeks, I've developed a block on that story...sorry.

Until next time...

**~Browns**


End file.
